bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunny Pirates
The Sunny Pirates and One Piece manga are Property of Eiichiro Oda, all rights of the mangaka reserved, all rights of the anime producers reserved in addition. The Sunny Pirates are one of the most eminent crews on the tropical planet of Datrio, and are notably feared by a great number of Marines in the planet's Navy. Led by the Sea Bream Fishman Fisher Tiger, they are highly protective of each other and even some Marines in charge of bases are terrified of the thought of a rampage their Captain would lead if one of their crew was killed by the Navy. First introduced was the Pirate Bomber, imprisoned on a Navy ship under the command of Captain O'naicul. She would soon escape and begin to wreak havoc on the ship, until other members of the crew - Including one eminent individual Marak, "The Wave" - Arrived to help in her rescue. It seems that, for now, the Sunny Pirates and O'naicul's Navy crew are on amicable terms. Crew Captain Fisher Tiger Captain of the Sunny Pirates, Fisher Tiger is a Sea Bream Fishman of unknown combat ability. Judging from comments by Marak, however, he is remarkably strong; even for a Fishman, his potency underwater has been described as sheerly incredible. This has been seen in his retaliation against one of four machines that attacked Myrrh Island on Datrio; one punch at full strength busted the huge, armored construct open, and sent it rocketing to the seafloor with enough force to shatter on the rocks. It would appear that Fisher is a practicioner or master of "Gyojin Karate" (gyojin being the rough Japanese term for "fishman"), in addition to his incredible strength. He's a very jovial, gregarious type of man, and seems to enjoy exploring new places, although his wrath at harm coming to his crew is legendary and widely-feared. Unlike many pirate captains of Datrio, apparently, Fisher gladly welcomes all races to join if they can provide hard work at some service aboard his ship. He also doesn't discriminate on the matter of gender, as seen where the Pirate Bomber and a Mermaid named Camie are both allowed to serve without problems. It was for this and a debt of gratitude that Marak joined him. This debt was incurred when Fisher Tiger brought Marak's island under his protection by singlehandedly and without weapons destroying an entire pirate fleet threatening its inhabitants. Ever since, Marak has served him loyally. Marak Nicknamed "The Wave", Marak is a hybrid - His mother was a Mermaid, while his father was a hippocampus. He was conceived through either a blessing or a curse; no one has ever truly discovered the enigmatic sea beast's intentions with the act. Marak has a muscular upper body, with strong arms ended by glossy black hands - Two fingers, one thumb each - While his somewhat serpentine lower body is covered in resplendent, plated silver scales and ended by a piscine fin. His oddly handsome face resembles somewhere between a horse and a dragon, while he has widely-finned ears and a long, messy mane of glossy black hair. As mentioned by O'naicul, Marak was and still is a courageous, just leader. He singlehandedly ended the conflinct between a group of hippocampi and local fisherman on peaceful terms, and was always on the front lines protecting the undersea island he led from pirate attacks. This was until his current Captain, Fisher Tiger, arrived at the island with a handful of Fishmen - The very beginnings of his crew - And declared that whomever on the island joined his crew would be under his protection. He proceeded to singlehandedly demolish an entire pirate fleet threatening them. Ever since, Marak has served the Fishman happily. The Pirate Bomber The first member of the Sunny Pirates to be introduced, ironically, the Pirate Bomber is one of the few major member of their crew thus far to not be of an amphibious race like Fishman or Merfolk. Manic and gleeful with her destructive tendencies, she can also be quite childish. She was captured by the Navy crew of O'naicul, before escaping with the help of a mysterious accomplice and proceeding to wreak havoc with her bombs. Primarily making use of spherical bombs with fuses, the Pirate Bomber is just as adept with setting up plastic bombs, using high-tech grenades, and even odd, almost toy-like rocket bombs. A squad of five armored Marines repeatedly nearly died at her hand, and although she was cornered and needed her accomplice to help save her, the Pirate Bomber showed great expertise in combat. Helmsman Curiel First introduced on Myrrh Island of the planet Datrio, Curiel was seen overseeing the Pirate Bomber's target practice before a number of large machines started attacking the local Faeries. He comes off as a very quiet, reserved man, and despite his intimidting visage, Curiel is very polite and gentle around others. It's become clear that he is very devoted to his crew, and he has sharp instincts when it comes to approaching danger. Curiel makes use of a veritable arsenal of guns and heavy artillery, including the two pistols displayed in the image. Said pistols fire incendiary rounds of highly explosive potential, and don't need to be reloaded constantly despite their resemblance to flintlocks. He also carries two high-power, incredibly destructive energy cannons strapped to his back by a cord around his chest. Symbol A crimson, stylized sun, the symbol of the Sunny Pirates has been seen prominently emblazoned on their craft and tattooed on Marak's chest, over his heart. At this time, it is unknown what the greater significance of this mark is, although it has been stated to have a very deep meaning in the Forum's Chatbox. Ship The Sunny Pirates use a vessel which greatly resemles a spacecraft, and can operate submerged or on the surface equally as well. It would appear that this is the "all-course" craft Marak described, which could indicate capabilities for airborne or space travel; however, this is not confirmed as of yet. Trivia *The Sunny Pirates are the first terrestrial pirate crew to be introduced for a good part of BZPB's story; that is, a non-spacefaring crew. *Captain of the Sunny Pirates Fisher Tiger is one of the growing number of BZPB characters to have a unique laugh; his beginning with "Gua," i.e., "Guahahah!" *A good portion of the Sunny Pirates' crew is composed of Fishmen; an example being three of the Archerfish, Coelacanth, and Fiddler Crab variety. *Marak has implied that the same "Hodi Jones" whom Hyozo works for was a member of the Sunny Pirates before betraying them in some way. Category:Organizations